Come What May
by Kyo's Querida1293
Summary: Their love was perfect. Come what may, their love could survive anything. A songfic for "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge.


**Hey guys!**

**So my friend showed me Moulin Rouge the other day and I'm officially obsessed. I can not get the songs out of my head. Especially 'Come What May'. It's such a beautiful song. So my friend challenged me to write my very first songfic to it! I originally wasn't going to post it, but my friend loved it so much that I decided to see if anyone else would enjoy it. **

**I suggest that you listen to the song as you read. It's a mellow song so it won't disturb your concentration. It's called 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge. It's sung by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman. Here's a link: _/watch?v=8HVj9VXN9hk&feature=related (_add www. youtube .com in front, without the spaces of course)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter. Baz Luhrmann owns all things Moulin Rouge.**

_

* * *

_

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

It was perfect. Their relationship, their love, it was all they needed. Neither had thought it would last at the beginning, because it was just so awkward and new. But slowly it turned into this perfect thing that neither one could give up. It was an addiction. Everything revolved around the other person. They were each other's everything. There was no obstacle they couldn't get around. Their love would be forever.

_  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
_

Remus was never an exceptionally unhappy person. He was never depressed for months on end. But given his condition, it was hard not to occasionally give into his repressed anger and frustration and sadness. On the really bad mornings he would just sob and scream, asking why. Why he was cursed like this, why did he bother to go on when he was such a waste?

But now he had Sirius. And whenever the words were bubbling up in his throat, self-hatred milling around in his mind, he would be enveloped in Sirius' warm embrace. That was all he needed.

And suddenly the world became such a perfect place.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  
_

They would be separated. It was just how fate had dealt the cards. It was cruel and sad but it was the way it was. But even though the evidence had been laid on the table, clear for all to see, Remus wouldn't believe it. He refused. He didn't care what everyone said. He didn't care what accusations, or crimes, or even distance was between them. He loved Sirius and if he ever needed him, he would be there.

When he saw him on the Map, he knew. He knew that it was his time to be by his side again. A place he would make sure he wouldn't have to leave again. _  
_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

Being cooped up in this horrible house was horrible. It was driving Sirius absolutely crazy. It was far from perfect.

But when Remus walked in every night after his Order work he couldn't help but think that it was indeed perfect.

He loved Remus until his dying day.

That was the day that the perfection of the world had been shattered for Remus. He had cried and screamed and cursed until his throat was raw and there were no more tears to cry. Nothing could be perfect anymore.

But he went on. He still loved Sirius, but he moved on.

As the curse hit his chest his minds conjured up many images. His wife, his son, Harry, James, Lily. But the last one that it settled on was that of Sirius, young, healthy and smiling.

He loved Sirius until his dying day.

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Come what may, come what may_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I love this song so much and I hope you do too now! If you haven't already seen it, go watch Moulin Rouge now! It's a bit racy and a little abstract at times, but overall it's a beautiful love story. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Joanna**


End file.
